Deeper than Friends part 2: A New Life
by Springdasie
Summary: A short follow up to my last story.


Deeper than Friends part 2: A New Life

Hiccup paced nervously. He kept looking over to the clearing where Toothless was. Toothless had made it very clear that he would need space when he gave birth to their son. Hiccup didn't understand much of dragon births so he agreed to stay far away. Honestly he still wasn't sure how Toothless could be pregnant in the first place, but Toothless told him that, while rare, sometimes two male dragons would mate and make an egg. He said it was something that was considered a good omen among dragons. Hiccups mind was torn from these musings when the night air erupted with fire. This was it. Toothless was giving birth to their son. Hiccup now understood why he was asked to keep away. Fireballs were shooting everywhere. Most shot up into the sky, but one hit the edge of their little cabin. Hiccup ran to put out the fire.

Soon he had the fire out and was glad there was no lasting damage. He listened for a moment… The night was still again except for the crackling embers of a few smoldering bushes. Hiccup's eyes darted to the clearing. There was just enough moonlight to see Toothless hunched form. He ran to Toothless. For a moment his heart refused to beat, afraid that something had gone wrong. But then as he drew closer he saw the large emerald eyes he knew so well. Toothless' pupils were slits, but then they widened and Toothless took on his dragon-boy form again, still curled tightly in a ball, and smiled."Is it… he… ok?" Hiccup asked nervously? "Can I see the egg?" Toothless looked worried for a moment.

"My Hiccup… girl dragons have eggs. When boy dragons have baby… we have baby" Toothless moved his wing aside and Hiccup saw him. He was tiny. Black as night he had little ginger freckles under his eyes. He blinked open eyes that were every bit as green as Toothless'. He wasn't a dragon-boy like Toothless. Neither of them knew how he would look when he was born, but now Hiccup could see he was all dragon… well… almost all dragon. Toothless' choked back a sob. "Hiccup… I'm sorry… he…" "He has no wings" Hiccup finished. Tears began rolling down Toothless' scaled face. "Hey now… so what if he does't have wings? I never had any wings!" Toothless' eyes were full of tears, but he looked up and smiled. "Can I hold him?" Hiccup asked. Toothless held him out and Hiccup took him carefully. He was very cute. He looked up at Hiccup with wide eyes and cooed in a very dragon like little mewl. Then he studied Hiccup and got a very odd look on his tiny face. "Is he…" Hiccup began, then the baby let out a sneeze and a shock of orange hair sprouted out of his head. Hiccup was so surprised that he nearly dropped him! Toothless seemed just as shocked that Hiccup was now holding a perfectly normal human baby. He didn't have any of the dragon traits that Toothless still had. "He… he looks just like you." Toothless said. "Toothless… how… how did that just happen?" "I not know" Toothless admitted. He looked a little worried. Then the baby sneezed again, this time he was part dragon, part human. Then another sneeze turned him into a dragon again. Hiccup and Toothless exchanged nervous glances about their shape shifting child. Then the little face contorted one more time and let out a sneeze of fire and this time two wings shot out of his back. The baby wiped his nose with his little dragon claw and then began gumming his own wing while cooing happily.

Toothless and Hiccup gave each other a look, then began to laugh. They laughed so hard Hiccup had to sit down and together they sat on the ground, holding their baby. Finally the laughter died as the sun began to rise. Toothless looked suddenly so tired. Hiccup wiped a tear of joy from his face. "So… you think he'll be ok?" Hiccup asked? Toothless smiled with all of his shiny pointed teeth and said "Yes. He has wings. When he is older he can fly. Maybe fly away and find other villages or other dragons. Maybe find love." Hiccup leaned over and kissed Toothless. "He's perfect." They both watched him for a while. His big green eyes were starting to blink lazily. He was falling asleep. "What should we name him?" Hiccup asked suddenly. "Do you think we should call him 'Wingless'?" He game Toothless a sly look. Toothless returned the look with a half hearted snarl… then smiled. "How about… Sneeze." "Sneeze?" Hiccup asked surprised. "Sneeze… I like it."


End file.
